Fais briller une lumière dans l'obscurité
by SpinelShine
Summary: C'est l'heure de la bataille finale entre Sasuke et Naruto, seulement ce dernier n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Comment pouvait-il choisir entre le village qu'il avait jurer protéger et le meilleur ami qu'il avait toujours voulu sauver? DEATH FIC. One-Shot.


**Fais briller une lumière dans l'obscurité***

Naruto percuta brutalement le mur derrière lui et en voyant Sasuke se jeter dans sa direction il ne pu s'empêcher de revoir tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, tous ses moments qui les avaient rapprochés et qui les avaient liés à tout jamais. Tout se brouillait dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu changer à ce point. Il ne comprenait pas comment Sasuke avait pu changer à ce point. Ni pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à le ramener au village.

Le point de Sasuke s'abattit sur son visage, lui rappelant toutes ses prises de bec qu'ils avaient toujours eu, puis ses véritables affrontements qui les avaient séparés. Tous les combats qu'ils avaient entrepris. Essayant, en vain, de faire comprendre leur point de vue. Naruto ne cherchant qu'à ramener son ami dans la lumière et Sasuke essayant de se défaire de tous ses liens pour devenir plus fort.

Sasuke l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Le blond n'essaya même pas de se relever. Coucher sur le sol froid des larmes envahirent son visage déjà ravager par la bataille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour apaiser Sasuke, qu'il considérait malgré tout comme son meilleur ami. Il savait bien que ce dernier avait changé depuis que son frère était mort. Sûrement parce qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur Itachi. Toute cette vengeance absurde n'avait servi à rien, elle ne l'avait rendu que plus triste et plus en colère que jamais. Elle n'avait que réussi à lui retirer le peu de sentiments qui lui restaient. Naruto n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien remarqué que Sasuke était devenu un être détruit qui cherchait une vengeance où il le pouvait. Une vengeance qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'assouvir.

Les doigts de Sasuke se serraient sur sa gorge et le relevait de force, son regard était empli de haine, bien que Naruto ignorait si elle lui était réellement destinée. Comment allait-il pouvoir apaiser son ami? Comment pourrait-il lui donner enfin la paix intérieure qu'il cherchait? La seule solution qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait guère.

Naruto fut une nouvelle fois projeté dans les airs, Sasuke s'agaçait sûrement de son manque de réaction. Itachi lui avait déjà demandé ce qu'il ferait au cas où Sasuke deviendrait une menace pour Konoha, qui il choisirait de protéger? Naruto n'avait jamais su quoi répondre à ça. Il ignorait encore quoi faire, se battre contre Sasuke ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, mais ne pas le faire signerait l'arrêt de mort du village. Comment pouvait-il choisir entre le village qu'il avait juré protéger et le meilleur ami qu'il avait toujours voulu sauver?

Le blond percuta violemment une paroi rocheuse lui faisant cracher du sang et Sasuke le poussa de son bras placé sur sa gorge. Les yeux de Naruto étaient de plus en plus embués par les larmes. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à toutes ses questions. Une seule solution. Sasuke ne reviendrait jamais au village. Il ne se remettra jamais de tout ce qu'il a vécu et même s'il le pouvait. Personne au village ne lui accorderait sa confiance. Il serait confronté à toute la méchanceté que lui-même avait vécu dans sa jeunesse. Sasuke ne supporterait jamais et lui non plus.

**_Tu vas réagir oui?_**, cria soudain Sasuke.

Les yeux bleus étaient pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions et de questionnements, mais tout le ramenait indéniablement à la même conclusion. Il ferma les yeux un moment. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre Sasuke à nouveau, mais personne ne pouvait tenir tête à l'Uchiwa. Il n'y avait que lui qui en était capable. Seulement, la seule solution possible n'était, et ne serait jamais, la meilleure solution.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et réalisa que Sasuke l'avait lâché. Ce dernier venait d'empoigner son katana et le blond lui jeta un regard déterminé en se jetant sur lui. Un combat acharné venait d'éclater, Naruto se prêtait maintenant au jeu ce qui semblait réellement plaire au brun. Des flashs des dernières années ne cessaient de refaire surface pour embrouiller l'esprit déjà troubler du blond. Il revoyait tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés à pourchasser son ami, tous ses échecs, toutes ses larmes verser pour lui, toutes les supplications qu'ils avaient faites sans aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins. Tout ceci n'avait servi à rien. Il comprenait maintenant, que tout ça lui avait simplement servi d'excuse.

Naruto attrapa le katana de Sasuke d'une main et son poignet gauche de l'autre en le tirant vers l'avant. Tout ce temps, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé à son ami. Il n'avait jamais compris qu'il essayait simplement de repoussé l'inévitable. Qu'il essayait de se convaincre que tout pouvait être différent. Si seulement...

Il se rapprocha d'un geste brusque du visage de son ami et y déposa ses lèvres. Mais là, il devait accepter la vérité. Accepter la réalité. Sasuke n'est plus et ne sera jamais plus celui qu'il a connu.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent légèrement et Naruto pu y déceler un instant de confusion, bien que la haine prévalait sur le reste. Il ne reviendra jamais et ne réussira jamais à se sortir des ténèbres où il s'est enfoncé. _Comment allait-il pouvoir apaiser son ami? _La réponse était pourtant simple.

Naruto enfonça d'un coup la lame dans le dos de son ami, des larmes perlant sur son visage toujours collé aux lèvres de Sasuke. La seule solution était bien évidemment d'arrêter son combat intérieur. lui donner enfin la paix intérieure qu'il cherchait. Celle qu'il avait toujours voulu et qu'il ne savait comment trouver. _Comment pouvait-il choisir entre le village qu'il avait juré protéger et le meilleur ami qu'il avait toujours voulu protéger? _La réponse était aussi simple.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent un peu plus en sentant la lame le transpercer et Naruto vit au loin les membres de son équipe qui arrivaient à la course vers eux. Il avait choisi de faire ce qu'il devait pour que les deux puissent enfin retrouver la paix. C'était la seule solution. Comment pourrai-t-il survivre à la mort de son ami? La plus facile des réponses...

L'équipe de Kakashi s'immobilisa en voyant la scène, tous le regard élargis. Les larmes coulant déjà sur les joues de Sakura. La lame avait continué son chemin logique et le sourire de Naruto naquit sur son visage quand il sentit cette dernière le transpercer de part en part. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans Sasuke, il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

Le cri déchirant de Sakura retenti, tandis que les deux garçons tombaient au sol incapable de se soutenir. Les yeux de Naruto rencontrèrent alors ceux de Sasuke. Ceux-ci semblaient soudainement apaiser, comme si il comprenait que toute cette mauvaise passe était enfin fini. Comme si il comprenait que c'était réellement ce qu'il devait arriver. Comme si c'était ça qu'il attendait depuis des années.

Sakura accouru vers eux, suivit de Kakashi et Sai. Elle se pencha au dessus des corps de ses coéquipiers et voulu les soigner, mais la main de Naruto attrapant son poignet l'arrêta. Il sourit à la rose, puis tourna la tête pour voir Kakashi qui semblait triste, mais aussi résigné et à Sai qui semblait complètement perdu. Son regard vagabondait entre les deux ninjas au sol et une larme pointa même au coin de son œil alors qu'il commençait à prendre conscience de la situation.

**_Vous lui expliquerez?_**, murmura Naruto à l'adresse de son sensei.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, alors que Sai commençait à respirer plus rapidement. Sakura, elle, tremblait tout en pleurant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'une nouvelle main se posa sur le dos de la sienne. Elle suivit des yeux le chemin jusqu'à son propriétaire et découvrit le visage serein de Sasuke qui commençait à perdre conscience. La main de Sasuke se serrait sur ses doigts, tout en les ayant entremêlés avec ceux de Naruto qui avait glissé sa main dans la paume de son amie. Elle ferma les yeux en laissant couler ses larmes et se remémorant l'équipe 7. Elle sera ses doigts sur la main du blond. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne devait rien faire. _C'est Sasuke qui fait souffrir Naruto, mais toi aussi tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose._ Elle n'avait pas le droit de les retenir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de leur gâcher leur bonheur. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir égoïstement et de les priver de la paix qui leur avait toujours été refusé. Elle se devait de rester forte et si cela signifiait les laisser partir pour toujours, elle devait l'accepter. Pour eux et pour tout ce qu'ils représentaient pour elle.

**_Merci_**, murmurèrent les deux adolescents avant de perdre conscience.

Leurs mains retombèrent à l'unisson faisant éclater la rose en sanglot, elle se laissa tomber sur leurs corps s'accrochant d'une main à la chemise de Sasuke et de l'autre à la veste de Naruto. Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel en se remémorant tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce trio. Il avait rapidement compris que tout finirait ainsi quand Sasuke avait fuit le village. Tout ceci était inévitable, bien qu'il ait longtemps espéré que Naruto réussirait à changer le cours des choses. Seulement, tout ne pouvait pas toujours bien se passer et cette bataille finale n'aurait jamais pu se finir autrement. Pour sa part, Sai recula d'un pas. Il ignorait comment réagir, ses lèvres tremblaient d'elles-mêmes et son cœur s'était mis à battre à une vitesse incroyable. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ses pensées se troublaient et se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Un amas de souvenir défilaient dans sa tête et plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui avait poussé Naruto à faire ce geste. Pourquoi s'était-il volontairement donner la mort?

Des larmes virent inondés ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et son corps sembla se mouvoir de lui même. Courant pour se jeter sur le corps de Naruto afin de le secouer. Il voulait à tout prix le réveiller. Sakura se releva aussitôt surprise, puis elle remarqua l'état de panique et d'impuissance qui avait envahi Sai. Elle le serra aussitôt contre elle, l'empêchant de bouger et c'est là qu'il éclate réellement en sanglot en s'agrippant désespérément à sa coéquipière.

* * *

Sakura ouvrit la porte devant elle et resta stupéfaite en voyant les nombreuses toiles qui trônaient sur les murs de l'appartement blanc. Et bien qu'elles soient toutes différentes, elles avaient toutes un point commun, Naruto y apparaissait toujours l'air heureux. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la rose et elle ne pu que se dire que tout ceci ne serait pas vain. Naruto avait tout calculé. Il avait sauvé son ami, le village et lui même.

Sakura entra dans la pièce voisine et vit Sai perdu dans un instant créatif. De plus, sans le savoir, il avait même réussi à faire ressortir des sentiments chez Sai. Pour le moment, ce dernier explorait la tristesse, mais elle savait qu'une fois le deuil fait, il réussirait enfin à sourire pour vrai et par rire.

_**C'est l'heure**_, dit doucement Sakura.

_**Vraiment?**_, demanda Sai en levant les yeux de sa peinture.

Sakura hocha la tête et Sai partit se changer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, prit la toile qu'il venait tout juste de finir et la suivit silencieusement. Kakashi lui avait longuement expliqué le geste qu'avait posé, Naruto et Sakura avaient approuvé ses dires. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout, mais il avait bien compris que c'était le seul moyen que Naruto avait trouvé pour pouvoir garder la paix. Alors, il se plaisait à croire que le blond pouvait finalement vivre heureux avec Sasuke et rétablir le lien qu'il avait cherché à préserver contre vent et marrer.

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent enfin où tous les villageois étaient assi, la tête baissée et les yeux larmoyant. Sai alla poser sa toile près des cercueils où les photos de Naruto et de Sasuke reposaient. Kakashi et Sakura avaient réussi à convaincre les gens que tous deux devaient être enterré ensemble.

Il alla s'asseoir entre Yamato et Sakura, l'hokage alla prendre la parole, d'une petite voix tremblante. Tout le monde était atterré par la perte de Naruto et certains l'étaient aussi par celle de Sasuke, qui avait marqué plusieurs d'entre eux dans sa jeunesse. Sakura releva les yeux vers Tsunade, mais son regard se figea sur la toile de Sai.

Sakura était assise par terre, tenant les mains entrelacer de ses deux amis, assit de chaque côté d'elle. Derrière Sasuke, se trouvait Kakashi accroupi et une main placée dans le dos de son élève. Et derrière Naruto, Sai était agenouillé et l'enlaçait. Tous les cinq ayant un petit sourire serein comme apaisé.

Un sourire attendrit étira aussitôt ses lèvres. L'image était magnifique, elle lui rappelait les derniers instants de vies de ses camarades, bien que plusieurs détails divergeaient de la réalité. Elle ne pouvait que croire en cette image rassurante qui lui criait que malgré tout, à ce moment là, elle avait retrouvé les deux garçons qu'elle avait côtoyés à ses douze ans. Ceux qui l'avaient rendu plus forte et ceux qui s'étaient perdu dans toutes ces guerres. À ce moment, ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils étaient enfin heureux et qu'ils arrivaient enfin à avoir ce qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité retrouver.

Prise dans ce sentiment de bien être qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était enfin, elle aussi, en paix elle prit la main de Sai et celle de Kakashi. Elle avait maintenant le devoir de s'assurer qu'eux aussi allaient trouver cette paix intérieure dont ils avaient tant besoin.

* * *

*J'ai été inspirée par la chanson _Unity_ de Shinedown. Le titre est l'une des phrases du refrain :

_«Put your hands in the air_  
_If you hear me out there_  
_I've been looking for you day and night_  
_**Shine a light in the dark**_  
_Let me see where you are_  
_'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind»_

Je trouvais que ça représentait bien ce qui se passe dans l'histoire.


End file.
